Lights on the Ocean
by Queenie Z
Summary: According to an old Outset tradition, lanterns set out to drift at sea guide the souls of the dead to the other side. Now, with the end of Ganon's reign of terror, Link and Tetra set out to light that path for the friend they left behind. Wind Waker; spoilers if you're just now playing. Some Link x Tetra.


**Lights on the Ocean**  
_**by Queenie Z**_

The sea reflected the deep colors of dusk, and the first star had just begun to shine its light over Outset Island. Most of the villagers had retired to their homes, while the band of pirates whose ship was docked on the island were already settled in their bunks below deck. Since their arrival a few days before, the beasts that had plagued the area at night were no longer active, and all was quiet save for the footsteps of whispers of two children, each carrying a small, glowing paper lantern.

Walking hesitantly towards the shoreline, Tetra nervously looked down at the tiny, lit candle inside of her lantern. "This thing is just asking to catch on fire," she muttered before glancing over to her friend. "Are you _sure_ this is safe, Link?"

Link snickered, keeping his own lantern steady in his hands. "As long as you don't drop it, yeah." He tilted his head somewhat condescendingly. "How come you're so nervous, anyway? A little fire shouldn't scare a ferocious pirate like you."

With a small scowl of embarrassment, Tetra scoffed and turned her head. "I'm not nervous," she huffed, "it's just... lanterns made of paper? As in, _flammable_ paper? Who would even make something like that?"

"We do," said Link, "whenever somebody on the island dies." He turned his attention back to the horizon. "When we have a memorial, we all make paper lanterns and place them in the water, where they drift out to sea. Grandma says that the light from the lanterns guides the dead person's spirit to the afterlife, where they'll be happy." He smiled somewhat sadly. "The last time we did it was for Mom and Dad."

Tetra's face fell slightly at his explanation. Then, she returned her gaze to her lantern. Though Link had been somewhat vague on why he'd dragged her out here, it didn't take her long to figure it out. "Then these," she said, "are for that guy, aren't they? ...The King, I mean."

Link didn't answer as he stopped on the edge of the beach, allowing the waves to roll over his bare feet. He looked up at the rising moon, then closed his eyes. "We're the only ones who remember him," he said somberly, "so it's up to us to make sure he gets to the other side."

Nodding slowly, Tetra joined him. She watched as Link crouched down, gently and respectfully laying his lantern on the surface of the water; then, she followed his lead and did the same. She then crossed her arms over her knees, watching solemnly as the lanterns bobbed to and fro. Slowly, they drifted further and further away from the beach, and it was a while longer before Link's voice finally broke the silence of the moment.

"...You were a good friend," he said, his young voice hoarse with sadness, "I... we couldn't have saved everyone without you."

Tetra turned to face him, her eyes widening slightly in worry as she saw his tears begin to overflow. His lips trembling, Link continued.

"I'm sorry we couldn't take you with us," he said, breaking into a sob as his tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry we couldn't save your kingdom...!"

He doubled over, his sobs growing louder as Tetra bit her lip, fighting back her urge to cry with him. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat; then, she slapped a forceful hand onto Link's head, digging her fingers into his scalp.

"W-What are you crying for, you big baby!?" she said with as much gruffness as she could muster, "Don't you remember what we said to him!?"

Link hiccupped in surprise, staring back at her with wide, swollen eyes. She continued.

"We're going to find a new land!" said Tetra, softening her grip on Link's head, "A land to call ours! A land where our people can be together again! A land where your sister can grow up safe and happy!" She paused to lower her hand; then, she sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her wrists. "...We're going to find a land that will make our ancestors proud." She flashed Link a tearful grin. "Won't we?"

For a moment, Link couldn't bring himself to answer her, instead only being able to admire the determination with which she declared her dream... _their_ dream. Finally, he closed his eyes once more, smiling as he rested his head on Tetra's shoulder.

"...Yeah," he said quietly, "we will."

Tetra inhaled sharply at this, and her cheeks quickly turned a dark shade of pink. However, soon she relaxed a little, and she bashfully wrapped an arm around his shoulder and leaned back against him. Just as she began to scold herself mentally for allowing his sentimental sappiness to rub off onto her, she caught sight once more of the two lanterns drifting far away, leaving a trail of reflected starlight in their wake.

Maybe, she thought, the old King would follow that trail to the world of spirits; then, by the time she and Link found their new land, he would already be there, smiling down as he watched his seeds of the future bear fruit.


End file.
